kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Summers
Scott Summers also known as Cyclops is a member of the Hamato Clan. Appearance Scott is a handsome Caucasian boy with a tall and lean frame, given his nickname of "Slim" is very fitting. He is very masculine shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, square jaw and clearly defined muscles. Scott has clean-cut brown hair and though his eyes are hidden by his ruby quartz glasses, they are thought to be green or brown. Scott usually wears a blue sweater over a pale yellow shirt, tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes. And, of course, his glasses. His second outfit consists of a dark red collared button-up shirt, form-fitting brown-greyish pants, and brown running shoes with his glasses. His third outfit consists of a dark brown collared unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a grey shirt, black or dark blue pants, and brown shoes with his glasses. In his X-Men uniform, Scott wears a dark navy blue bodysuit. Gold platelets with the "X" logo are on both of his shoulders, while a gold X-shaped platelet goes around his chest area. He wears a gold visor in place of his glasses, while small gold platelets protect his knee and shin areas. Matching gold combat boots are worn for shoes with gold gloves worn on both hands. Powers, Skills and Abilities Scott's body can absorb certain types of electromagnetic energy, including sunlight, metabolize it, and release it in destructive, ruby-red force-based beams through his eyes. Due to a head injury he sustained as a child, he is unable to control these beams and has to use protective glasses made of ruby quartz to suppress them. A special ruby quartz visor is often used to help him focus and manipulate his optical blasts in various, controlled ways. His fully-unleashed powers are incredibly destructive and proved to be able to actually drive back the Juggernaut (even if it's just for a few moments). Due to a similar genetic makeup, this energy is ineffective against those related to him with similar powers, such as his brother, Alex Masters, because Alex's body will simply absorb it. Personality Scott was the most mature and militant, either from being the oldest or the original recruit. Scott is a handsome, good-natured, and confident leader who exudes natural authority, although he is still somewhat standoffish. He tends to acts as a big brother to the younger students at the Institute. And while the other students tend to look up to him, his competitive nature and closely held temper will get in the way at times. He is the most officious and rule-abiding of the X-Men and the least likely to fool around. He has an open sense of humor and he will joke around a couple of times, mostly with Kurt, but, most of the time, he acts in a 'no-nonsense', straightforward manner. Weapons His eyes. Family *Unknown Parents (Desceased) *Alex Summers (Brother) Voice Actor Kirby Morrow Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Boyfriends Category:Brothers Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists Category:Allies